1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hospital or convalescent bed including a frame and incorporating head and foot mattress portions as well as an intermediate mattress portion supported from the frame and disposed between the head and foot mattress portions. One side of the intermediate mattress portion is mounted from the frame for lateral outward shifting from the corresponding side of the frame to define a void or opening through the mattress inwardly of the laterally outwardly displaced intermediate mattress portion. An upwardly opening waste receptacle is supported from the frame beneath the mattress and in registry with the opening or void for receiving waste thereinto. Further, the receptacle is mounted from the frame for vertical shifting relative thereto between a lowered position below the mattress and an upper position projecting upwardly into the void or opening defined when the one side mattress intermediate portion is shifted laterally outwardly of the corresponding frame side.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bed constructions heretofore have been provided including toilet facilities. Examples of these different forms of bed constructions as well as other toilet facility structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,224,478, 1,227,399, 2,443,905, 2,506,183 and 2,689,354.
However, these previously known structures do not include those structural features of the instant invention which particularly well coact with each other to provide a hospital bed including a toilet facility which can be readily used by many hospital and convalescent bed patients.